


永远的假日

by Debbie_Gaytiss



Category: Room No. 9 (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debbie_Gaytiss/pseuds/Debbie_Gaytiss
Summary: C结局续写。小林大地觉得他最后一定能和诚二一起走出房间，他在为这一天的到来而努力。*主大地第一人称视角*玩的是steam英文版，细节可能存在bug
Relationships: Azumi Seiji/Kobayashi Daichi
Kudos: 5





	永远的假日

熟悉的提示声将我从混沌的沉眠中唤醒，机械的冲绳海浪声在耳旁变得逐渐清晰，睁眼后看到的是诚二英俊的面庞，他安静地闭着双眼，呼吸深而绵长，光落在他脸上，皮肤上细小的绒毛清晰可见，这样的场景永远能让那种被称作幸福的感觉一下子溢满我的心脏。

在我决定永远陪着诚二之后，已经过去了有十天吧，大概，毕竟在这里待得太久，时间的计算很难准确，但是作为人类适应环境的能力则永远如此的优秀，我已经不会感觉到太强烈的精神不适，每天的心情都十分平静，就像我和诚二正在休一个长假，我可以一直陪着他，直到我和他都感到满足为止。

我有一种预感，我们最终一定会出去，在一切欲望，恐惧，伤痛都过去之后，我们会一起出去，回到真实的那个世界。

“嗯……”诚二轻轻呻吟了一声，纤长的睫毛微微颤动，他睁开了双眼，刚刚清醒的他，眼神如孩童一般干净和纯洁，但是我知道，这双美丽的眼睛里很快会就会溢满淫欲。

我此刻看起来一定像一个急切的色徒，我将脸埋进了他的脖子里，昨晚我们刚刚换过已经快被体液完全浸湿的床单，我抱着诚二到浴室里，为他彻底地清理了体内积存了好几天的精液。现在的诚二，赤裸的肉体散发着一股十分迷人的香味，虽然我们都是用的同一款沐浴露，但是他身上的味道却格外特别，这大概是因为诚二本身的味道。

我在他洁白的脖颈间深深地呼吸着，手则顺着他漂亮地肌肉线条从上而下地抚摸，他经常锻炼却很少在室外活动，皮肤光滑的不可思议，同时由于这几天极少的运动，原本坚硬的肌肉变得有些柔软，贴合着手掌，就像有吸力一般，让人根本无法抽开手。

我根本无法想象自己可以像这样触碰他，这么近的，这么随心所欲地，爱抚过他身体的每一个地方，品尝他身上的每一个角落。我想，我应该很早前就渴望这么做了，只是经历了这些之后，才发现了自己最真实地想法。

他很快被我摸地浑身发热，湿润的双眼看着我，赤裸而热切的渴望，让我立刻心跳加速，接下来我会尽我所能地满足他，只要他还想要，我就会努力给他足够的快感，更多，更刺激，更独特的，彻底填满他被撕裂开的欲望深渊。

我们每天都在做爱，但是我也还记得要关注平板上发布的任务，我需要让分数永远保持在90左右，只有这样，我才能在诚二想要出去的时候，能够立刻带他回到外面的真实世界，而不再被过多的已经厌恶的挑战耗光忍耐力和难得的希望，我会为了他准备好一切，他现在只需要放松他自己，一切都依靠我就好。

中午，诚二正在吃最后的几口三明治，我努力将视线从他进食时闪现的鲜红舌尖移开，已经快十天了，我该克制一下自己，完成我该完成的任务。我打开平板，顺着记忆里的操作步骤，成功地看到了新的选项。

关于我的课题依旧是切断手指的那个，我不能再让诚二承担实施这种行为的痛苦，只希望他们不要太过分，关于诚二的课题不要改变性质。所幸并没有，关于诚二今天的课题是：A用嘴刺激B的肛门，直到B高潮。  
看到这个选项后，我松了一口气，说实话如果让我舔一个男人的那个地方，无论如何我是不愿意的，但是如果这个男性是诚二，我将没有任何问题，我能毫不在意地接受他的一切。


End file.
